Through the Fire and Flames
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Jetfire is offline, Jetstorm is upset and Vampirella is an ejit


**This fic involves huminated Transformers, just because of one single part I wanted to include. I'm sorry if you hate me for it. Warning: Includes character death which you may want to kill me for. ****I wrote this while complaining that there was no Casualty! I don't care how dark it gets, they can play tennis without a roof!****  
By the way, :blahblahnyanblah: means they're talking via comm link. Don't you just love the word via? Via. Via. Via...I've said that 5 time so far...Via...that's better.  
Oh, and ****_moist plinth_**** is a flashback. Not that it's a flashback about a moist plinth...  
Oh yeah, and this ****_'cheese'_**** is what they're thinking. There's a difference!**

* * *

Vampirella doesn't usually show negative emotion. Anyone can tell if she's, say, exited. But only her closest friends can tell if she's upset. If she is upset, she just pretends she couldn't care less. Most people believe her.

Jetstorm was sat alone in his room when he heard a knocking.  
"C-Come in?" His voice was really quiet and he wondered if the visitor had heard. Apparently she had.  
"Hey." _'How the hell could she sound so cheerful. Didn't she care? Oh yeah, I forgot, she doesn't show negative emotion!'_  
Jetstorm looked down, avoiding eye contact. He sighed. "Hey." Not so cheerful.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Sure." _'Am I OK? Is that the best she can do?'_  
Vampirella came and sat next to Jetstorm. She could tell he had been crying. Well why wouldn't he? It's pretty obvious he would.  
She was terrible at cheering people up. She had no idea what to do, so she just leaned closer and gave him a hug. Apparently that helped. He put his arms around her and started to cry. Vampirella wasn't going to do the whole annoying 'it's OK' thing because it wasn't and it always seems like a stupid thing to say.

_Jetfire screamed as his thrusters packed in and he plummeted to Earth. Jetstorm didn't get to him quick enough, Jetfire screamed again as he hit the ground.  
"Brother?" He got no response.  
:I need a medic!:  
:I'll-send-Knockout-why-what's-wrong-what-happened-are-you-OK?!: Came a quick but worried voice.  
:I'll explain later.:  
A ground bridge opened up._

"Knockout-are-you-OK?"  
"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
Blurr stopped for a klik. "You-look-upset."  
_'Upset? Well duh. We all are'_ "Well of course!...I've never lost anyone before. I mean I knew I would, eventually. I was fully prepared for that, I just didn't want the first to be someone close."  
"Oh-I-am-so-sorry-I-had-no-idea."

_"We're loosing him!" The former Decepticon medic yelled.  
"Scrap! Isn't there anything you can do?!" Perceptor asked.  
"I've done all I can." All they could do now is watch as the orange twin faded._

They were all in the main room now. It was a whole week since Jetfire had offlined. Vampirella was giggling away to herself about her pen in the shape of a dragon, stating it's a 'pen-dragon'. She then stopped and thought about how much Sir Gwaine reminded her of Sirius Black. Then about how much one of her friends at school reminded her of Jesus. (This friend is a girl by the way.) They had music playing in the background, as usual, and were getting on with stuff Sentinel had told them not to do, as usual, trying to get on as normal...A plan which failed epically as Jetfire's designated song came on. Vampirella gave them all songs. Jetfire's was Firestarter by Progidy. That was OK, but the next song was Cutting Crew's Died In Your Arms Tonight. They switched the music off.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skywarp asked.  
"Relax, we're just going to look around. It's not like we can change-Oh hello." Vampirella noticed two abandoned protoforms. Just right for making twins.  
Blitzwing sighed. "V-"  
"If you think for one nano-klik that I'm going to create two flying Autobots who happen to be twins and Russian while we're in our past then you are very much mistaken." Vampirella had always gone on about how she wanted to do that, and now was the perfect opportunity.  
"OK, fine. As soon as you don't do that, don't let anyone know." Blitzwing warned.  
"Don't worry. I will not tell anyone that I didn't do what I'm not about to do."_

It was very late. Jetstorm was trying to recharge but wasn't used to being alone. Not in that way! They shared a room, with different berths! Obviously!  
The door opened slowly, it was Vampirella.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"No. No it's fine. I can't recharge."

Jazz walked past Jetstorm's room with Mirage and Blaster. Primus knows why they were up, or where they were going, but what they saw was adorable. Jetstorm and Vampirella were snuggled up to each other, both recharging. The three bots were weighing up the two decisions they were faced with. Either take a picture and tweet it or keep their heads away from Vampirella's dartboard. They much preferred the second idea, but the two bots looked so cute.

Vampirella was checking her twitter, when she noticed Mirage's latest post.  
Jazz and Blaster were still recharging (in different rooms!). Well, at least until they were woken up by an angry vampire shouting "MIRAGE YOU'RE DEAD!" Then Vampirella stopped, walked backwards and went to her room. The Autobots were highly confused, they had gathered outside her room. She walked out again with a strange object.  
Jazz made an annoyed sigh. "Vampirella. You ejit!"  
Mirage made the same sigh. "You mean you had that the whole time?!"  
"I forgot." It was an Allspark fragment.


End file.
